doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción
DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción es una compañía mexicana de doblaje en español para cine y televisión, con 18 años de experiencia en el mercado. Fundada en el año 1993 por los ingenieros Javier Posada y Francisco Aguilar. Las salas e instalaciones se encuentran ubicadas en la Autopista México-Cuernavaca № 3432 al sur de la Ciudad de México (anteriormente en la Colonia del Valle). Entre los clientes y casas productoras que han mandado a doblar su material ahí se encuentran: The Walt Disney Company, Buena Vista, ESPN, Lifetime, Spike, 20th Century Fox, HBO y Warner Bros. thumb Servicios *Doblaje al español latinoamericano de películas, series televisivas, documentales, interactivos y videojuegos. *Regrabación y mix en 2.0 y 5.1 *Grabación de audio en sistema digital. *Diseño de audio para publicidad, radio, cine y TV. *Transferencia de datos y archivos vía FTP con banda ancha. Lista de trabajos Películas Warner Bros. *El imperio del sol (1987/Redoblaje) *Menores sin control (2006) *Superman regresa (2006) *Poseidón (2006) *Beowulf (2007) *August Rush: Escucha tu destino (versión de Warner) (2007) *El hermano de Santa (2007) *Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) *Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) *El Súper Agente 86 (2008) *10,000 A.C. (2008) *¡Sí señor! (2008) *Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (2009) *Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1 (2010) *El origen (2010) *Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2 (2011) *Linterna Verde (película) (2011) (trailer) *Winter - El delfín (2011) (trailer) *Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras (2011) (trailer) *Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2012) (trailer) *Furia de titanes 2 (2012) (trailer) *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) (trailer) 20th Century Fox *S. Darko ( Realizado para SPG ) '(2008) *Max Payne '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2008) *Imágenes del más allá '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2008) *Los expedientes secretos X: Quiero creer '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2008) *Los reyes de la calle '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2008) *Espejos siniestros '( Realizado para SPG )' (2008) *Sabor a miel '( Realizado para SPG )''' (2008) *Un rockero de locura ( Realizado para''' SPG )' (2008) *12 Desafios '( Realizado para SPG )' (2009) *El Marine 2 '( Realizado para SPG )' (2009) *Sobreviviendo a la graduación '( Realizado para SPG )' (2009) *Whip It '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2009) *Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2010) *Imparable '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2010) *Nunca me abandones '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2010) *Ramona and Beezus '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2010) *Una loca película de vampiros '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2010) *Una noche fuera de serie '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2010) *Virgen y culpable a los 41 '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2010) *Cyrus (2010) '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2010) Disney *Juego de gemelas (1998) *Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo (1998) *Cambio de papeles (1999) *El diario de la princesa (2001) *La revancha de Max (2001) *Santa Cláusula 2 (2002) *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) *La mansión embrujada (2003) *Un viernes de locos (2003) *Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) *Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) *La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) *El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) *Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) *El juego que hizo historia (2005) *Sueños sobre hielo (2005) Touchstone Pictures *Coyote Ugly (2000) *El protegido (2000) *Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) *El Álamo (2004) *La aldea (2004) *Rey Arturo (2004) *Océano de fuego (2004) *Brigada 49 (2004) *La última escena (2004) *Educando a Helen (2004) *Vida acuática (2004) *Plan de vuelo (2005) HBO Films *En la tormenta (2009) *Temple Grandin (2010) *No conoces a Jack (2010) *Too Big to Fail (2011) *Cinema Verite (2011) Dimension Films *Mini Espías (2001) *Mini Espías 2: La isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) *Mini Espías 3D (2003) *Érase una vez en México (2003) *Scary Movie 4 (Versión DVD) (2006) Buena Vista *Las estafadoras (versión de Buena Vista) (2001) *Todopoderoso (versión de Buena Vista) (2003) *Tiempo de volver (versión de Buena Vista) (2004) Miramax *El paciente inglés (1996) *Amélie (2001) *Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) New Line Cinema *Tenacious D: La llave del destino (2006) *La brújula dorada (2008) *Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008) Paramount *Los Locos Addams (1991) Summit Entertainment *Héroes (Push) (2009) Otros clientes *Desayunando con Einstein (1998) *Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) *Héroe (2002) *Quisiera ser millonario (Versión DVD) (2008) *Burma VJ Películas animadas Disney *El Rey León II (1998) *Tarzán (1999) *Doug: la película (1999) *Extremadamente Goofy (2000) *Dinosaurio (2000) *Las locuras del emperador (2000) *Atlantis: El imperio perdido (2001) *Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás (2002) *Lilo y Stitch (2002) *El planeta del tesoro (2002) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *La película de Stitch (2003) *Nuevas aventuras con Rito (2004) *Las locuras de Kronk (2005) Warner Bros. *Happy feet: El pingüino (2006) *Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas (2006) *Happy Feet 2: El pingüino (2011) 20th Century Fox *El divertifest de Garfield '( Realizado para SPG ) '''(2008) *Garfield y la fuerza de las mascotas'' ( Garfield's Pet Force )'' (2009) Series animadas Disney *Doug de Disney *Pepper Ann *Sabrina, la brujita *Stanley *El Libro de Pooh *La leyenda de Tarzán *Lilo y Stitch: La serie *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (1ra Temporada) Otros clientes *Bob el Constructor *Go, Diego, Go! *Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (2006) *Afro Samurai *Gormiti *El mundo de Quest *Aprendiz de Santa *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (Temporada 2- en adelante) Series de TV HBO *The Wire *El Séquito ''( Entourage )'' ( Realizado para''' SPG )''' *Amor Compartido'' ( Big Love )'' ( Realizado para''' SPG )' *Flight of the Conchords *Ladies detective *Tell Me You Love Me *In Treatment '( Realizado para SPG )''' *La generación de la muerte'' ( Generation Kill )'' *Little Britain USA *True Blood: Sangre verdadera '''( Realizado para SPG )''' *Eastbound & Down *Neistat Brothers *Bien dotado ''( Hung )'' '''( Realizado para SPG )' *Bored to Death '( Realizado para SPG )' *Boardwalk Empire '( Realizado para SPG )' *Treme '( Realizado para SPG )' *The Pacific '( Realizado para SPG )' *How to Make It in America '( Realizado para SPG )'' *Game of Thrones *Mildred Pierce *Luck Disney *Chico listo Otros clientes *Los Kennedy (en colaboración con Venezuela) *Felicity *8 Simple Rules *Alias *The Bronx is Burning *Summer Heights High *Escape from Scorpion Island *Las criaturas de Nick Baker *House of Saddam *John Adams *Fear Itself *La Pasión *Stormworld *That's So Weird! *Big Time Rush *100 Questions *Ayuda a tu Mundo de Nickelodeon Documentales *A su manera'' ( His Way )' Traductores *Adrián Fogarty *Bernardo López *Francisco Rubiales *Gabriela Gómez *Homero Villareal *Jesús Vallejo *Juan Carlos Cortés *María del Carmen López *María Eugenia Marti *María Teresa Colmenero *Marisol Romero *Miguel Eduardo Reyes *Raúl Aldana *Ricardo Méndez *Ricardo Tejedo *Rubén Arvizu Directores *Anette Ugalde *Arturo Mercado *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Diana Santos *Eduardo Liñán *Eduardo Tejedo *Elsa Covián *Enrique Cervantes *Francisco Colmenero *Gabriel Cobayassi *Gerardo García *Herman López *Humberto Vélez *Javier Rivero *Jorge Roig *Layda Álvarez Ponce *Marisol Romero *María Fernanda Morales *Miguel Ángel Flores *Raúl Aldana *Rebeca Patiño *Ricardo Tejedo *Roberto Molina *Rubén Trujillo *Víctor Ugarte *Xóchitl Ugarte *Yamil Atala Enlaces externos *Pagina Web de la empresa *DAT en Doblajistas Latinos Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas